


Salsa

by Fanficanatic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Big Ol' McCree, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, But That's Not the Point, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hanzo Has Issues, Happy Ending, I love conniving Sombra, It's all sex, M/M, McReaper76 mentioning, Mexican Food, One Night Stands, One Shot, Or Is It?, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry for all y'all that got turned off before I put the previous tag, Spanking, Top Jesse McCree, Walk Into A Bar, read me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: A cowboy and a professional archer walk into a bar.It escalates pretty quickly from there.





	Salsa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New fandom, new month! Lemme introduce myself as Fanficanatic, jack of all reads.
> 
> So, I have been playing Overwatch since November of 2017 and I love the game! I am a tank and Symmetra main who usually does comp, but that doesn't matter. What matters is the DELICIOUS OTP THAT IS MCHANZO. When I found out about this pairing, my mouth literally drooled at all the amazing fanart and fanfictions. This communities shipping environment is competitive (heh), but the thing that caught my attention is that a gay ship led the way in popularity! I adore that, so I worked endlessly (as in this has been in development hell since February) to create a fanfiction for this specific pairing. Something that I laughed about in production of this fanfiction is that I have a similar fanfic that uses food as a catalyst to smut. I might make a new folder specifically for that in the future.
> 
> Enjoy! I know I enjoyed making this :D
> 
> EDIT: My Japanese sucks asssssss, so someone named Miki helped me a bit (THANKS). If any of my translations are bad, feel free to put your input. I used Google Translate, so yeah. Also, McReaper76 is mentioned. Sorry if you read it already and don't like it, but don't like the ship? Feel free to skip the end fluff bit or don't read. Up to you.

A cowboy and a professional archer walk into a bar.

 

Hanzo, the Dragon Archer of the East, didn’t like to drink often, but this was the only place in town that provided his favorite type of sake. He needed a break from all of the training the past week. His back strained harshly after his practice and he could barely hobble to his spot at The Payload Sports Bar and Restaurant.

 

He let out a sigh, taking in the familiar scenery. The usually crowded bar had died down in activity seeing it was a Thursday, the baby blue seats empty and chipping away in flakes. Flat screen TV’s were strewn around the room, each table able to see at least one in its vicinity. They were playing American football, a sport Hanzo immediately disliked as soon as he emigrated to the United States. The food was alright, with the best of it being Mexican food made by the bartender. Whenever they cooked up a meal, he requested it at once. Tonight was such a night with a plate of nachos sitting in front of him.

 

The patrons who had visited and left this establishment all had looked like typical Americans. Their appearances made it apparent that they would fall over dead in a heart attack in a few months, except for one. The only one left in this bar, in fact. This one’s eyes were glued to the screen, sitting only a few meters away from him.

 

Hanzo took the time to admire the other patron’s looks. He was wearing what appeared to be a large plaid shirt, dark red. The only visible item of clothing that indicated this was the frayed edges of the sleeves. A giant serape covered his frame which was just as red as the shirt. Blue-washed jeans hugged the legs and thighs of the man nicely, his feet encompassed by giant cowboy boots. The spurs on the back and the points were especially sharp, like he kept good care of it. A rather large tan cowboy hat sat atop his head, covering the ruffled locks of his brown hair. His facial hair rivaled Hanzo’s, the Japanese man’s goatee much more refined compared to the cowboy’s five o’clock shadow. This did not matter since his rugged look suited him a lot, adding to his extreme handsomeness. The alluring American was nursing a beer and cigarillo, paying attention to the sports action on screen with his warm amber eyes.

 

Hanzo had seen the man as a regular on multiple occasions, but it seemed like he never noticed him. It was frustrating because he really wanted to get to know the cowboy. Every time he got the slightest bit of courage, it went away because the other was so distant and Hanzo was terrible with words. It had been a while since Hanzo had gotten any action. He was not that popular in the States, and whenever someone was intrigued, they were mostly fetishizers or freaks (like that one monk Genji met in Nepal). All the archer wanted was good sex with a hot person, like the cowboy. A woman holding a rather large ceramic bottle of alcohol came into view, annoying him out of his absent minded trance.

 

“One sake, Hanzo. Hey  _tipo_ , why you looking at McCree over there?” McCree. Now he had a name to associate the American beauty.

 

“No reason. He’s… interesting.”

 

“Interesting in the sense that you want to get in his pants? I’ve seen you peeping these past few weeks.” Hanzo blushed a dark red while the bartender laughed a little bit. She had known him ever since he entered the bar over a year ago. Hanzo Shimada, age 38, single, almost killed brother in disagreement, only drinks sake from Fushimi or Nada, and into men.

 

She did her research. She also knew when one of her customers was fancying someone else. Her smile grew wider as the Japanese man spoke again, his face growing bored.

 

“Sombra, please back off. I’m not interested in getting into another man’s pants at the moment.” The small Latina stood back in her bar, smirking at Hanzo in delight. She always loved teasing him, but tonight was different. She wanted to close up shop early and do it in style. She looked back and forth between the two, an idea formulating in her head.

 

“Fine, let me just get you some more salsa  _para tus_  nachos.” Hanzo nodded in silent agreement to focus on his sake. She smiled sickeningly sweet before walking towards her fridge with the salsa, closeby to McCree. Once she had piled the bowl high, she padded over towards McCree, whispering something incoherent. He rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the bathrooms just next to Hanzo.

 

The archer looked up from his food to see Sombra walking towards him with his salsa. She placed it into his hands, much to his thankfulness. Her soft smile turned into one of annoyance and began pointing behind him.

 

“Hey, _pinche puta_! Don’t you dare throw that!” Instinctively, Hanzo swiveled his entire body around, salsa still in hand.

 

Swiveled right into McCree’s body.

 

The salsa tumbled out of his hand and all over the cowboy, dousing him in the tomato juice, onions, and cilantro. His entire body immediately took on the pungent smell of salsa, the aromatic garlic mingling with his musk. At first shocked by the cold liquid running down his shirt, he turned slowly in anger to face the surprised Hanzo.

 

“What the hell you think your doing splashing all this damn salsa down my shirt, boy?” Hanzo, in his moment of worry, shrugged with false indifference. He knew showing any other emotion would likely provoke a much unneeded fight.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you would be walking this way. I mean-” Hanzo took a short look at the American in front of him, pausing slightly before beginning with renewed cockiness, “It’s not entirely my fault. You’re the one who walked into it, you American oaf. But thanks anyway, since your huge body almost blocked the way of me being attacked by the projectile the man was about to throw.”

 

Hanzo raised a hand to gesture to behind him and could only gape in confusion. There was no one there, not a soul present. The only things that were at the baby blue booth was a leftover beer bottle and the feeling of increasing distrust for anything Sombra ever convinces of him. He glanced back at the expectant cowboy, his glare rivaling even the most impressive of bitch faces Hanzo created.

 

“Well? Where’s the ol’ son of a bitch?” Hanzo scratched the back of his head while McCree stood about, the salsa smell only increasing his proximity.

 

“ _Kuso!_  Well, you see, he’s not there... apparently.” McCree’s eyebrow only raised higher before sighing in annoyance and shaking his head, his amber eyes filling with a different light.

 

“Huh, he’s not there. You’re comin’ with me to go find him then. Then afterwards, I’ll have a good ol’ time with your clumsy, cherry ass.” A hand shot out and began to drag Hanzo away, much to his disliking. He was never one for direct contact.

 

“What? No, I will not go with you, filthy American!”

 

McCree stopped in his tracks, a bit dumbfounded that someone like this guy was disobeying him. He chuckled darkly and as quick as a leopard threw the older Japanese man over his shoulder and turned towards the door. A sound of indignation and curses in both English and Japanese escaped Hanzo, flailing rather childishly to escape the stronger fellow. A giggle broke out from behind the counter.

 

“Don’t mess him up too hard, Jesse! I still need clientele, amigo.” McCree looked back from the struggling man to the bartender, winking from under his hat.

 

“I can’t promise ya that, Sombra. No one’s rude to me two times over. I’ma be fuckin’ this here boy till high noon next week, come hell or high water.”

 

A flash of pleasure shot out in Hanzo’s belly, causing him to briefly go limp in shock. McCree took this as acceptance of the man’s fate and slapped his ass hard. A smooth laugh could be heard throughout the entire bar.

 

“Ya see there? Fuckin’ excited as a grasshopper now. He’s a real good _darlin'_.”

 

That shook Hanzo out of his horny reverb and he began to thrash once more. McCree hauled him over his shoulder again before making his way out. Sombra could only sigh in glee as she witnessed the two men escape into the night. She walked towards the lights with a spring in her step.

 

“Ah, _amor._  Absolutely disgusting. _Apagando las luces_.”

 

<hr>

 

The door opened and Hanzo was flung to the floor, legs and arm splayed sporadically as he tried to gain back a little bit of his dignity.  _Carried around like a sack of rice, disgraceful. Thank god Genji was not here to see me in my most shameful form._ Now firm in his resolve, Hanzo started noticing the interior of the room he was placed in.

 

A large mirror stood on the wall facing him, reflecting the cowboy's - The goddamn _devil_ , I FUCKING TELL YOU- and his image. Behind him was a large, ornate bed with a magnificent assar hanging behind it. The assar consisted of a large Western background, complete with the sunrise and a lone figure standing on a dusty mountain.

 

On the bed was nothing but some white sheets and a single blanket, too small to fit the entire width of it. No one seemed to sleep there much with another person. A lone side table stood at the left, complete with a cell phone and revolver? A revolver with the words “Peacekeeper” was carved into the side, too small for a normal person to see except for Hanzo. His trained sniper eye even caught how the trigger was worn, the constant rubbing of an index finger embedded into it.

 

A bookshelf and closet were placed next to each other, both made of the same wood. It was an artisan fit door made from pecan for the closet. Each shelf was sanded and polished to perfection of the finest pecan wood. Maybe the closet was were he kept the dead bodies after he fucked them and shot them. Or possibly there was a secret entrance behind the bookshelf.

 

Hanzo looked back up at his attacker. Jesse McCree. He had no intentions of staying long enough to see what his dick felt like, but if his foot had been correct (after trying to squash his balls in), it certainly wasn’t going to fit. McCree crossed his arms and looked down at the man on his floor.

 

“Hey there, partner. Enjoy the ride?”

 

Hanzo scoffed and lifted himself off of the floor, which he just now noticed was also made of wood. Not pecan, but varnished and waxed wood.

 

“No. Now excuse me, but I am not in the mood right now to have sexual relations with a _foreigner_. I do not want to become a part of one of your sexual conquests. I am not even sure how I am standing right now, as I had a massive backache before the living incarnation of a headache brought me to some dingy apartment.” McCree looked around at his room and allowed for a small window of embarrassment, raising his hands in shame.

 

“First off, I am very particular about who I fuck, ya hear me? And anyway, it’s not half bad to a princess like yourself, ya know?”

 

Hanzo flared up, nostrils growing larger in anger. He did not need to be insulted right now. What he needed was to leave. He shook his head and proceeded out the front bedroom door, until he was slammed into the wall by the American. His dark eyes met with the other man’s amber eyes, now gleaming with lust.

 

“Fuck y’all think your going? I told you I’ma fuck ya ass till your walk looks like a drunk man's wobble out the saloon. Don’t think that I think that little salsa stunt with Ms. Sombra was accidental.” The archer rolled his eyes and glared back at the cowboy, his eyes sharing the same intensity.

 

“If I was even as disgraceful as you are being right now, you would know I would never dare to spill food on a lowly man such as yourself.”

 

McCree gave a small smirk at that remark, his right arm creeping down towards his butt. Hanzo tried to evade it, but his space was limited and the taller male succeeded.so That hand began massaging the cheeks, giving it a full pat down.

 

“Your a real stubborn fellow, aren’t ‘cha? I’ma real lucky man tonight, I like my men like that. Feisty.”

 

The cowboy’s growly rasp of a voice combined with a small wink from under his hat had Hanzo feeling himself melt a little bit. His hand hovered towards the door of the closet, ready to bounce. He was one step away from locking himself out of sight from the hot, horny American because his resolve was disintegrating.

 

McCree leaned over the Japanese man and held his hands behind his back. Hanzo could only raise his eyebrows in confusion before flinching in surprise as a pair of lips lightly teased his. The kiss was light and gentle, unlike any of the foreplay previously done. The cowboy’s lips traversed slowly up his face, leaving a burning sensation as they moved.

 

Hanzo was ready to burst in anticipation when he finally felt a mouth near his ear, biting and sucking at the lobe. A whimper he would forever deny escaped him, forcing his body to instinctively lock up. Hot air traveled through his ear canal, the vibrations hitting his cochlear and allowing the smooth South drawl to enter his ear.

 

“Darlin’, honey, don't be so tense. I know both you and I have wanted this here thing to happen for far too long.”

 

More kisses to his ear and the spot where it connected to his head sent Hanzo for a loop. Well, more of a rollercoaster ride. He was screeching in ecstasy, silently keening under the strong arms of an American. He wouldn’t yield to such intimate teasing, however.

 

“What makes you think you deserve me? You’re just a bitch ass _gaijin_.”

 

His smirk turned into a long and pained scream as sharp pain rushed from his neck to his brain. The bigger man was not one to be called a “bitch ass” whatever-the-fuck, and that insult only served to increase the amount of tension the moment had. McCree was sucking hard inside his nape, insistent on making a lasting impression, both on the outside and on the inside, which would be most likely later. His hands struggled to stay still as he tried to touch every nerve on Hanzo’s body to make him go crazy with lust.

 

The archer’s moans shot out in the room as raspy gasps of pleasure, clawing the wall to find a purchase in response to this thick man. His arms were now free, able to do whatever they pleased. They snaked their way to the back of McCree’s neck, clasping together and pulling him closer, suffocating him in the crook. With a final grunt, the American pulled back and scanned Hanzo with a fierce intensity. A smirk befit his face, hands toying with the bottom of his serape.

 

“Mighty fine specimen we got here. Mighty fine…”

 

Hanzo could only gasp and glare in retaliation, confused as to how the cowboy had put him in such a daze. McCree grinned, pulling his serape and plaid shirt off to reveal a broad, hairy chest. His pecs and abs were defined greatly, each accentuated with endless miles of tan skin. Three tattoos broke the endlessness of his front, however. A detailed pistol on his pectoral, a weird symbol of white and orange down his left arm, and two straight blue and black lines on his right arm. Hanzo’s eyes slightly bugged in wanton, the temptation of kissing the man growing larger. A chuckle escaped the larger man, more words coming out of his mouth.

 

“Like what ya see? S’all good, pumpkin?”

 

“I… I am not a pumpkin.”

 

“Why’d ya pause, hmm? Afraid I’m gonna rough ya up till your screamin’ for mercy if your answer is wrong? Cause that’s gonna happen regardless of what goes on tonight.” Hanzo’s eyes rolled back, now slightly annoyed.

 

“Do you ever shut up, cowboy?”

 

Jesse’s grin from before came back even brighter as the cowboy closed the space between them once more, discarding Hanzo's shirt before beginning their “fight” for dominance. A clash of teeth and sucking of tongue were utilized in the fight before the “mighty dragon” archer was bested by the lonesome cowboy in a quick flick of his wrist, twisting his sensitive nipple. He dropped to the floor on his knees, crying out in pleasure before a pair of tight jeans pressed against his face.

 

“Unbuckle them jeans, boy. Y’know what’s waitin’ for you down there.”

 

Hanzo growled angrily, unbuckling the jeans nevertheless. His nervous hands undid the belt, laughing haughtily. He had never seen anything more silly in his life, not even while in Japan. It actually reminded him of something he might have been able to find in a Japanese joke shop.

 

“BAMF? I’m sure you are, cowboy.”

 

He pulled down the zipper and eyed the underwear, now seeing the bulge for the first time. It was obviously much larger than his own cock by a few inches. The older man pulled down the underwear and inhaled a deep breath at the first sight. It was _huge_.

 

The head was a dark shade of pink, almost bordering on red. The length was long and thick, larger than any guy Hanzo had ever slept with. It looked white compared to the tan legs close to it. McCree had a tan line going from the inside of his thighs at the top of the leg around his butt. Light brown hairs covered the skin underneath, making the cock look extremely appetizing. Hanzo couldn’t stop drooling over how perfect it looked. McCree snapped him out of his trance by grabbing his head and shaking it, firm and harsh.

 

“Suck it.”

 

There was no going back right now. Hanzo rubbed his face around the cock, teasing it with little nibbles at the tight skin around his crotch and kissing his thighs. The cowboy groaned impatiently, wanting the man below him to just swallow him already. He guided the stubborn head of Hanzo towards his dick and pried open his mouth using his fingers. Hanzo let out a guttural moan, choking a bit on the fat dick.

 

Hanzo’s mouth was full of the man’s cock. It filled the entirety of his mouth, stretching his lips wider than usual. His head bobbed back and forth, slowly guided by the steady hand of McCree. The only sound he was listening to was the moans from up above, keening and crying out hard. The musky scent of the desert was even stronger now that Hanzo was closer to the man, almost as if he was shoved headfirst into a sand dune.

 

McCree couldn’t even begin to describe how utterly debauched the Japanese man looked right now. He skullfucked the graceful man, pulling at his ponytail harshly. All Hanzo could do was take it and wait for whatever came next.

 

“Goddamnit! Y’all got one hell of a mouth on ya! Made for taking my cock…”

 

Hanzo’s head was thrown around like a ragdoll, letting McCree’s hand do all the work. He could barely breathe and his tongue was lapping at the dick like it was a delicious creamsicle. Without thought, Hanzo lifted his hand and placed a long finger at the rim of McCree’s ass. He tried to push it in, hoping the cowboy was too immersed in the blowjob to notice.

 

“Oi! Fuck ya think your doing?”

 

Drats. Hanzo was lifted up by his arms and thrown onto the bed. McCree laid himself on top of him, holding him down to the mattress. Sticking two fingers out, he shoved them into Hanzo’s mouth. His smug smirk matched Hanzo’s glare, the latter seeming to falter as the fingers pressed against the roof of his mouth and around his tongue.

 

“Mmm, keep suckin’ them, darlin’. Ya know where they’re going next.”

 

Hanzo growled lowly around the digits and ripped them from his mouth. Surprised, McCree let himself get pushed off as Hanzo pulled off his pants and underwear with a wince. He continued staring in amazement until Hanzo began speaking, his voice gruff with restraint and ass high up in the air.

 

“Cowboy, I know you want to fuck me. I have already accepted my fate by you shoving your _disgusting_ fingers in my mouth. No need for this mindless “foreplay”. So, if you do not shove your fing- AH!”

 

Hanzo never got to finish his formal statement before McCree was inserting two wet fingers into his ass. Slowly and painfully, he removed them, allowing Hanzo to feel the pull of his insides go with the thick fingers. As quickly as they came out, they were pushed back in, eliciting a short gasp of pleasure before he was getting fucked fast.

 

Hanzo’s forearms and shoulders were killing him, holding up his body on the bed like a dog in heat. His workout today left him no mercy on the taut muscles and the strain became almost too much to bear. With a grunt of defeat, he collapsed on the bed and laid face down on a pillow, head sideways and ass up like a cheap prostitute.

 

“Nnngh… mmmf’, filthy cowboy- _yamete_ _!_ ” McCree grabbed a fistful of the ponytail and pulled on it. The archer screamed in pain, writhing in delight. The harsh actions were helping to turn him on even more.

 

“That’s not polite, now is it? Don’t call me _cowboy,_ ya got it? M’ name’s Jesse.” McCree - Jesse - snarled in Hanzo’s ear, biting and sucking on the lobe. He immediately knew he hit the jackpot when the Japanese man began thrashing on the bed in ecstasy.

 

“C-cowb… (SMACK) J-Jesse! I-I, ah! I n-nuh-need…”

 

“Need what, hmm? Can’t hear ya if ya keep stuttering with that whore mouth of yours.” McCree’s hand was still relentlessly rubbing against Hanzo’s prostate, the little spot finally found. His anger slowly seeped out as he assaulted the tiny muscle with lust and anger, getting revenge for the salsa earlier.

 

Hanzo’s sobs of pleasured discomfort grew in volume as the attacks on his inside grew larger. He didn’t even realize that another finger had been added to his ass, the stretch clouding his thought process too much. Bending his head down, McCree did what he did best: driving Hanzo crazy with his words.

 

“Oh, darlin’, I’ve seen you staring at me these past couple o’ weeks. Your eyes may look as cold as the morning on a ranch in January, but I know you just want to _feel_ this here dick in your ass.” Hanzo could only nod in agreement and whine at the intrusion of a fourth finger in his ass. “That’s why ya came tonight, huh? Came to look at me and wonder if ya gonna be able to ride me? Ima fill you up real nice with my dick, make you unable t’ walk back home so I can take ya _over and over_ again.”

 

There was no need for more words as McCree maneuvered and shoved his cock back into his partner’s mouth, effectively silencing any complaints the other may have. Hanzo, on the other hand, was feeling extremely _full_. His ass and mouth were plugged up by the bigger man, making it hard to think with the overstimulation of his body. He could smell just about everything on this man’s body. A thick spicy scent of the cigarillo from earlier and his musky desert smell, rich and earthy. The one thing that clung to Hanzo’s mind, however, was the scent of salsa lingering on McCree. That was what caused this to happen tonight, and the Japanese man was actually starting to feel grateful towards Sombra for helping him out.

 

That was when McCree decided that he wasn’t being punishing enough. Angling his hips for easier movement, he began skullfucking his lover once again. Strong thighs sat on both side of the older man’s head and squeezed, suffocating the archer. Hanzo’s eyes watered as his mouth was assaulted by the fat cock and his nose was blocked from getting air.

 

McCree removed his fingers from Hanzo’s ass, causing a whimper to shudder through his prick. He ignored the added sensation on his cock in favor of revealing the prize he had been ignoring until now. Hanzo’s cock was about average, nowhere near the size of his own monster, but a bit of a girth to it as well. Smiling wolfishly, he deepthroated the entire length.

 

Having someone so big shoved down his throat and still having a few inches left was something that gave Hanzo great pleasure, but feeling a warm mouth on his own dick pushed him past the edge. The archer screamed out incoherently as he came, his dick spurting out streams of cum into the surprised cowboy’s mouth. Undeterred, McCree swallowed the entire load, suckling the tip harshly. Hanzo tried to wiggle his way away from his partner’s vicious mouth, but McCree was latched on like a leech.

 

With a pop, McCree released the red head of Hanzo’s cock, much to his relief. His mouth was still full of dick, so he really couldn’t do anything but hum his content and allow McCree to slide down his throat a few more inches. It was getting hard to breathe, so he tapped the younger man on his thigh to signal his need for air.

 

“Watchu need, pumpkin? You think you ready for big ol’ me?” McCree emphasized the word “big” with his infuriatingly smooth Southern drawn, causing Hanzo to scowl. The cowboy grinned widely at that, his big hands pushing himself up and out of Hanzo’s mouth. The older man’s jaw ached pleasantly, finally done with accommodating the large organ in his throat. He tried to speak, but all that could come out were throaty rasps.

 

McCree whistled appreciatively at him, smiling like a goddamn fiend. “Hoowee, didn’t think I fucked ya throat good enough for you to be speechless. You look goddamn beautiful.” Hanzo blushed and coughed a bit into his hand to clear his throat.

 

“Thank you for that com-huh!-pliment, Jesse.” He cringed at the way his voice broke during the middle, but McCree paid no mind.

 

“No problem, sugarplum. Your ass is about to be the color of the right side of a barn in a moment, however.” Once again, Hanzo was unceremoniously flipped on his stomach and had his face shoved into the pillow. He would have yelled furiously if not for the thickness that slotted between his ass and the hands that kneaded said ass. A groan of appreciation escaped him, not going unheard by McCree.

 

“I love those noises your makin’, darlin’. Absolutely sinful, boutta say a prayer on these here hot buns.” Hanzo would have laughed at the ridiculousness of McCree if not for the large hand smacking down on his ass. Noticing how the archer went silent, the cowboy slid his hands along Hanzo’s sides, taking in the smooth skin with his calloused hands. He came back to the perky ass from earlier and smacked it once again, only to hear a slight whimper come from the body below. It sent a pang of wanton down McCree right to his nether regions. Before he knew it, his face was positioned at Hanzo’s ass and hands pushing apart the fat cheeks.

 

There was no way Hanzo was going to survive another minute if this man kept doing the things he did. The spanking was already turning him on too much, but feeling his hole exposed to the open air did not give him a good feeling at all. A wet appendage forced its way around his rim, causing his eyes to bug out. He only cursed louder as the thing began fucking his already loose ass.

 

“ _Kuso jigoku! Yametara kimi no kazoku wo zettai korosu yo!_!” McCree groaned and pulled away from the hole, sticking two fingers in to keep it open.

 

“Honey, I’m gonna fuck ya even harder if ya keep talking like that. You sound like a goddamn wet dream.” Hanzo nodded distractedly and screamed as he was eaten out, random spanks given intermittently.

 

“H-holy fuck, Jesse!  _Anata ga yamereba, watashi wa anata no kazoku o hada de migakudeshou!"_ McCree ignored the older man, allowing him to plead in Japanese for a few more minutes as he ate him out, prodding and biting at him. Hanzo had dissolved in his resolve in that timeframe, going from sentences to uttering ‘please’ over and over. McCree still had no idea what he was saying, however.

 

“What’re you saying? I don’t understand ya language, even though if you were speaking English you’d just be moanin’ out like a slut.” Hanzo, now teary eyed and tired, turned his head and growled at the man. His ponytail was all mussed up and the bites on his neck were now purple, but it didn’t make the man look less regal.

 

“I said, fuck me right this instant, you insufferable man.” McCree chuckled at the dark tone Hanzo gave him and reached up to cup his face. He gave him a nice kiss, a sweet one that gave Hanzo a warm feeling down to in his toes.

 

“Insufferable, hmm? You’re a piece of work, Mr…”

 

“Hanzo Shimada.”

 

“Hanzo, huh? That’s a real nice name for such a hot fella.”

 

“So is Jesse.” McCree smiled and grinded against him, eliciting a loud moan.

 

“You're too kind, darlin’. I think we deserve some relief. Well…” McCree looked pointedly at the sheets and back at Hanzo. “Mostly me. You spent your shot already.” Hanzo puffed out his chest indignantly.

 

“I can go at least twice more!” McCree smiled wickedly at that statement, trailing a finger down Hanzo’s side.

 

“Is that so, Mr. Shimada? Well, I got six shots in my holster ready to fill you up. How about I ‘fan the hammer’ right into you?” Hanzo looked about confused, wondering what all of that was supposed to mean. Judging by the concerned look on McCree’s face, he knew that the Japanese man would not get it. Hanzo let out a low chortle, much to the embarrassment of McCree.

 

“It ain’t s’pposed to be funny!”

 

“Well, Jesse, with you, anything is funny considering the way you talk.” McCree sighed and narrowed his eyes at Hanzo. He placed his dick at the older man’s entrance and began rocking back and forth, grinding against the needy hole.

 

“And t’ think I was gonna go easy on you.” Hanzo let out another laugh, this time more sultry. He turned around and looked McCree straight in the eye.

 

“ _Don’t_.”

 

The way McCree’s attitude changed with the simple uttering of one word shook Hanzo. Jesse’s eyes grew dark and became clouded, hungry for his prize of the night. His grinding became more incessant and built up until he lined up with the hole and slammed in all at once.

 

A scream that definitely would have warranted a room check by the landlord went unheard as the cowboy slapped his free hand over Hanzo’s mouth. The sound of slapping skin on skin echoed around the room, small grunts forced out of the archer. The frenzy had begun, and McCree was just getting warmed up.

 

There was no end to the long thrusts McCree’s dick pushed inside of the warm ass. Hanzo could feel with every nerve end the pull and release of his inner walls as the dick displaced everything. Constantly pushing against his prostate, Hanzo was in a constant state of distress from needing to cum and pleasure from having his insides rearranged. The feng shui of his ass was being manhandled by the cowboy.

 

“Yeah, that’s right, darlin’. Love feeling your tight ass take my big ol’ cock. Shit, haven’t had someone take it so good in mah life!” McCree yeehawd (the impotent man) and grabbed the smaller man’s hair, wrapping his hand around the ponytail and burying his face into his nape. Hanzo let out a holler of pain, glaring behind.

 

“ _Jesse_ , if that’s what I must call you, that hurts you fucker!”

 

“Ain’t life without a little pain, princess.” Hanzo growled at the silky smooth response from the cowboy, ready to make a comeback when a guttural groan emerged from him. The dick inside of him had stopped and began grinding right up against his prostate, so deep inside him. 30 seconds passed by and Hanzo was a goner, mouth drooling and eyes glazed from overstimulation as McCree smirked.

 

“I’m gonna take yer silence that you’re ready for a nice pounding.” The cowboy lifted his hips until the tip of his dick was almost out, only staying in by the greedy nature of Hanzo’s ass. He pushed in roughly, savoring the whimper that escaped the broken Japanese man before turning the gears up high.

 

“ _J-Jesse!_ P-please! O-oh my go-AH!” A chorus of “AH!” broke out like a inexperienced gospel choir. The sound was music to McCree’s ears as he whispered sweet nothings and filthy words in the older man’s ear as he destroyed his ass.

 

“Absolute godsend you are, honey bunches. So muscular and goddamn beautiful, sweet pea. I want to keep taking you over and over. I know you love it, you fucking slut. My little whore.” Jesse thought he saw a flinch, but Hanzo only moaned and lay flat on the bed, allowing the American to take him. He was going to feel this for a few days. There was no way he would be able to walk to practice and shoot correctly if his back and ass were throbbing like the big dick throbbing in his ass. Holy shit, it was fucking _good._

 

The cowboy grabbed one of Hanzo’s legs and maneuvered him to his side, allowing for an even better angle of fucking. He lifted one of Hanzo’s legs in the air and began jack-rabbiting into the hole before him, relishing in the moans in front of him. McCree strewed soft kisses and kitten licks upon Hanzo’s back, completely contrasting the harsh pounding.

 

Hanzo was on fire. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe because of how heady the sex-addled air had become. So thick and full of the cigar-y and salsa-y smell of the American. Pain arose once more once his leg was lifted in the air. He had pulled a muscle not that long ago in that area while practicing and with how Jesse was dealing with him, it might come back. He moaned out an incoherent complaint, hoping the American would notice what he tried to say about his leg. Thankfully, he did.

 

“Oh, sorry darlin’. Turn around then pumpkin, I’m not done yet. I think I want to cum in you while looking at your pretty face.” Cum? As in, inside him?

 

“Y-you must be foolish if you think I’m going to let you, of all people, cum inside me.” McCree chuckled and showed off the tattoo with the 2 lines.

 

“Darlin’, I’m clean. These right here show I’ve only been with two people and they both had only fucked each other. You goddamn know the next line is gonna be you.” Hanzo blushed and groaned at the feeling of a warm cock entering him. The mood suddenly shifted drastically.

 

The intense fucking turned to slow thrusts and the look on McCree’s face flipped. Instead of lustful looks, soft eyes gazed upon Hanzo. The Japanese man turned away, perturbed by the loving glances showered upon him.

 

“C'mon darlin’. It’s like ya don’t know how to slow down and just love.” Just as he said that, the Japanese man gave him a menacing look. A scared look. A broken look.

 

“This sex, right here. There is no love, only lust. I… I am only a slut, you said it yourself. You broke my personal walls down just to pull my hair and call me degrading names, no matter how nice it felt or sinfully sweet it came from your infuriating mouth. Who would love me?” A red blush covered Hanzo’s face and he lip-locked himself, already knowing he ruined the good mood.

 

He wasn’t one to get caught up in one night stands, yet the lasting implications of this one were weighing in his mind. No one before had complimented Hanzo or even talked as much to him. There hadn’t been any kisses or smooth talk to downplay how painful their thrusts had been. It hurt, yet he went through it all. This stupid, inconceivably direct man was doing something to him that he despised. A hand caressed his face, a thumb brushing past his bottom lip.

 

“I’m sorry, pumpkin. I drop the L word too easily, ya know? But you’ve been such a goddamn tease these past few months I thought you really liked me. C’mere, I’m gonna make this last part real good for ya.” McCree grabbed Hanzo’s bottom legs and pulled him closer, making sure to take care not to jostle him much. The cowboy’s hands rested on the bones of his hips, securing him in place.

 

They were rocking now, slow back and forth motions that gave Hanzo only pleasure. A pair of chapped lips pushed against his, too easily taking control of his mouth. Tongues lazily flicked against each other at the tender moment. A hand gripped at the archer’s rock hard member, making his eyes pop open. Tears formed at the side of his eyes as McCree jerked him off, pushing him past his breaking point.

 

“ _A-arigatou, Jesse!”_ McCree nodded against the older man and kissed him again, reveling in the softness of the night. They both came at the same time, an unspoken agreement between the them.

 

The moment McCree realized he had been cuddling and lightly necking Hanzo for 4 minutes without taking _any_ body weight off him, he released the man from his prison. A sigh of disappointment (?) escaped from Hanzo, his body limply lying on the bed. White stripes of cum covered the man’s hairless body, as well as McCree’s very hairy body.

 

Hanzo watched from the bed as McC- _Jesse_ \- got up and sauntered over to the pecan closet. Taking two small towels from the oversized closet (not a dead body holder), he carried them over to a bathroom off to the side. Hanzo could hear running water and groaned. yelling out to the American.

 

“You can try and wipe me down, I will defeat you!”

 

“From what I just did to your body, darlin’, I hope you try.” Hanzo snorted and tried to raise an arm futilely. No such luck. Another groan escaped him, realizing he would have to sleep with the younger man.

 

“Why you moaning so loudly, darlin’? You didn’t seem like the vocal type when I picked you up over my shoulder, but I was wrong. Guess my birthday came early.” Hanzo shook his head and laid still, waiting for the damp towel on his chest.

 

“Nothing, Jesse.”

 

“That’s the spirit.” After McCree had wiped himself and his guest down, he pulled up the sheets and sank into his bed, wrapping an arm around a quiet Hanzo.

 

“Why’re ya so quiet, sugar?”

 

“You act so kind for this being a one night stand. Why is that?” McCree looked over curiously at Hanzo, cocking his head in confusion.

 

“One night stand? Naw, I don’t do one night stands. You’re stuck with me like glue to a wall. You can take it out but it’ll leave a mark.”

 

“Ha, I could put plaster over the wall and cover your mark, silly cowboy.” Hanzo turned over to glare at the American but McCree had beat him to the punch, albeit a lazy smirk instead on his face.

 

“So you accept my boyfriend proposal or not?” Hanzo made a scowl and let himself turn over, not wanting to speak to the caring man behind him. Thick arms wrapped around his stomach and shoulders, nuzzling into his side. “C'mon darlin’, I ain’t got all the time in the world.”

 

Hanzo thought back to the roughness of McCree, but also the love he had shown for him. Maybe this man would be helpful to him in the long run. A grunt of approval escaped the Japanese man.

 

“F-fine. If you insist, Jesse. But only if you stop smelling like salsa.” McCree grinned a pure white smile and Hanzo melted a bit, lightly blushing. No one had shown him that much happiness, unless it was Genji hanging out with him at a food shop and he paid.

 

“Wouldn’t hafta if you didn’t try and drown me in it. Love ya for it though.” That love word again! In an attempt to distract himself, Hanzo decided to focus his attention elsewhere, specifically to the orange and white tattoo.

 

“So, what does that awful looking symbol represent?” McCree looked down and laughed, a booming one that shook with memories.

 

“Overwatch. A government run organization for international hits based here in America. It was shut down a few years ago, so I’ve been trying to get by with my work as a gun facilities manager. You should come by.”

 

“I work well with a bow, maybe if you let me in for free I’ll consider. But how good is this gun place if you run it?” Hanzo didn’t smile, but McCree could see the laughter in his eyes. It was like a little sparkle, just blink and you miss it.

 

“Ah, you got humor that mocks me. Gabe would go wild over ya.”

 

“Who is this “Gabe”?” McCree chuckled and motioned his head towards the lines.

 

“The guy who popped my cherry. Overwatch boss. Him and his boyfriend took hours on my ass, it was great. I even got some time on him too.” You could barely see Hanzo’s eyebrows from how high they went into his hair. Jesse McCree, fucked by a guy? Plausible, actually.

 

“Tell me about this… experience.” Now it was McCree’s turn for his eyebrows to pop up. It was only for a few seconds before a devilish grin appeared on his face. The next time he spoke, a dark growl escaped his lips.

 

“Ah, you wanna hear how I got pounded to the ground, hmm? How I got double penetrated, huh? Mmmm, I’m sure ya do, _Hanzo._ ” The man in question was red in the face but listening intently to everything he said. It gave McCree great pleasure. “Maybe I’ll bring them over and have them wreck your ass once we get more… acquainted. Darlin’.” _Wink._

 

Hanzo couldn’t have been anymore excited and flustered in his life. This man was insufferable.

 

<hr>

 

The two of them had been going strong for two months now, absolutely smitten with each other. They both still had their own pet peeves about the other (McCree left his guns and serape on the kitchen counter of Hanzo’s house and bow arrows magically appeared in couch cushions in McCree’s apartment), but they lo- _liked_ the relationship, from what Hanzo said. He was still iffy on the love part, but that fear dissipated with every kiss from McCree and mind-blowing orgasm and post-cuddle session.

 

On the other hand, McCree went full out couple mode on him. Opening doors, sharing food, even pulling out chairs for him at restaurants. He even bought him flowers for the first month anniversary, granted Hanzo beat him in the gifts category with a silver gun holder. The cowboy nearly went ballistic with the sex that night once he saw it.

 

“Ugh, you guys look _terrible_.” The Spanish speaking bartender looked upon the two lovebirds, eyeing them with contempt and poorly veiled glee. She was happy she finally got the two idiots together.

 

“You lookin’ good too, Ms. Sombra. One whiskey on the rocks and a large sa-key for Han.”

 

“ _Sake_ , you uncultured swine.”

 

“Sorry babe, at least I remembered the name a bit. I like my alcohol like you on a good night: with a bit more bite.” Hanzo slapped the back of McCree’s head as the other tried to smooch his way back into good will, big pursed lips disgusting the archer. Sombra stood there, cackling like a witch.

 

“ _Ay que,_ what else will it be? Nachos?” Both answered the same time, their responses overlapping each other. Once they would be done, they would rub the back of their heads in embarrassment at their eagerness. Like lovers do.

 

“With extra salsa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> (Spanish)  
> tipo - dude  
> para tus - for your  
> pinche puta - fucking whore  
> amor - love  
> Apagando las luces - i know you know what this means  
> ay que - oh
> 
> (Japanese)  
> Kuso! 糞- Shit!  
> gaijin 外人- foreigner  
> yamete やめて- Stop  
> Kuso jigoku! Yametara kimi no kazoku wo zettai korosu yo - Fucking hell! Oh my god, don't stop!  
> Anata ga yamereba, watashi wa anata no kazoku o hada de migakudeshou! あなたが止めれば、私はあなたの家族を肌で磨くでしょう！- I will skin your family if you fucking stop!  
> Arigatou ありがとう- Thank you!
> 
> UUUGH I WROTE THIS AND NOW I WANT A MCREAPER76 FUCKING HANZO FIC. So many ideas poured out of my head in the ending and my brain short circuited. Help me decide for the future. McReaper76 one-shot that is a prequel to all of this that I teased or McReaper76 with Hanzo, sequel fic to this in the future? Tell me in the comments and kudos this shit my dudes.
> 
> I'd like to see McHanzo turn into something more in the OW universe, but for right now let's keep this just as it is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
